Peppermint Butler's Secret
by HatefulHolly
Summary: Everyone's favorite chewy butler has a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Peppermint Butler stared down at the charred lump on his plate, a smile formed from cheek to cheek. He grabbed the cold metal fork from the side of the plate and pierced into the flesh of the pink meat. He then shoved a large chunk into his mouth and chewed delightfully on the sugary fluid that filled his mouth as his teeth pierced through the skin. After the taste had left Peppermint Butler placed the fork down beside the plate again and he went to place the leftover food in the bin. Sighing to himself Peppermint Butler scraped the sticky suvbstance away "Oh, I thought Mrs. Marshmallow would of tasted better than that..."

* * *

><p>It was a cold night, and the whistling wind could be heard from the shelter of Mrs. Marshmallow's shed. She had just been watering her Dimple Plants when she heard a knocking on the wooden door of the shed. Frightened the weak marshmallow approached the door and slowly turned the handle... Peppermint Butler? The small boiled sweet looked up at the old marshmallow who stood infront of him, baffled in suprise.<p>

"Hello dear, Mrs. Marshmallow, I presume?" The woman nodded at the Princess' royal butler. "I have a special request of the Royal Princess herself," he handed the parched letterment to the shivering Mrs. Marshmallow "she has bought a new Perrywinkle Bush, one that grows especially in the dark, much like those of your GroundTree Bushes. Well anyway, the Princess herself is no good at gardening and is wondering if you, the grandest gardener in Ooo will help her grow these magnificiently?"

The now calmed Marshmallow opened the letter and looked at it's strange white font, she struggled to read it without her glasses and her tired eyes were sure they had caught an impatient look on the noble Butler's face. She pretended to read it and looked back up at the man infront of her "I shall be delighted to aid the princess in the gardening of these peculiar PerryWinkle Bushes." Peppermint Butler grinned and thanked the old lady and guided her slowly towards the Candy Kingdom.

There was an eery feeling in the air and the to were left shivering in cold outside the closed gate of the castle, "Oh dear, looks like the Princess has accidently locked us out..." The Butler said grabbing the bars of the gate with his skinny candy fingers.

"I could just come back tommorow..."

"NO!" The Butler shouted lunging at the now screaming Marshmallow, he stopped after he noticed his two sharpened fangs were bearing at the woman. "I'm sorry, what I mean is that this situation is urgent. There is a back entrance that leads straight to the basement where this plant is held, without your aid now the plant may die." The foolish Marshmallow looked up at the Butler for what would be her last time, she followed him to the basement...

Peppermint Butler flicked the light switch on and grinned at a startled Mrs. Marshmallow. What was this! A table lay in the center of the room where several knives had been laid out as if prepared for something. Then something ran through her body, pain, sharp seering pain. She turned round quickly to see a sharp needle that had been rammed into the back of her gooey flesh, everything turned black.

The startled Mrs. Marhsmallow awoke to the same grinning face she saw before she was knocked out. Peppermint Butler leaned on his elbows by the end of the table and stared at the marshmallow all over. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but several years ago I made a treaty with a very fine gentleman in his self. You may know him, if not you will meet this fellar in a few minutes. If you are so curious of his name, it is Death."

The frightened Mrs. Marshmallow attempted to scream, she bit down on the tightly wrapped cloth around her mouth and tears poured out her eyes. She moaned as yet another sharp pain filled her entire body, a knife was being cut gently into her skin.

"You know how easy it is for me to do this now? At first I felt pity, then shame... soon it came to me that pride was the best word for it!" the now frowning Butler cut deeper into the outside flesh of the marshmallow, "I almost forgot! The only way to take of your skin perfectly is to cook it first." He moved away to the corner of the room for a few minutes and came out with what seemed to be a match and a bottle of gasoline. "Not that long ago, I met Death for the first time. Caught in danger, left for dead in the Deserts of Ooo surrounded by many poisinous scorpions, even for a Candy Person death hurts." The proud Butler grabbed the gasoline and splashed it over the body of Mrs Marshmallow. The gasoline filled her wounds and stung the empty flesh, the Butler just laughed "anyway... I was gonna give up and let my life end there and now. Then a strange demon approached me, with a promise. Eternal life in exchange for one sacrifice a month. On the verge of death I accepted his offer and prepared for my first kill..."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Peppermint Butler, but I'm not sure if there is a Mrs. Marshmallow yet or not. This is an experiement to see if it gets anywhere. My inspiration was simply the fact PEPPERMINT BUTLER IS SOOOO A CANNIBAL! xD<strong>

**I hope you enjoy, I love Adventure Time and am sorry to say that my Fionna and Cake crossover is on hiatus. I might not continue it as I noticed there is like 500 similar stories *facepalm* and like 500 better stories *double facepalm*.**

**Next update on the 13th of March!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peppermint Butler striked a match on the surface of the stone basement, it automatically lit up and the orange flame look almost relaxing in the darkness of the room. Mrs. Marhsmallow nervously laughed into the cloth, it was the only thing she could do at this time to keep her sanity. The butler sighed and blew out the match then approached the marhsmallow to loosen her the gag to allow the girl to speak.

"I'm only doing this to hear you scream, it's a long story but it's part of the ritual." he lit another match now his friend was ready.

"Peppermint, you're joking right?" she watched as the now frowning again Butler walked up to her. She was starting to believe this was something like one of Finn's birthday parties that Jake always planned for him. Any minute her family and friend's would jump out and shout 'SUPRISE'. The burning wounds over her arms and legs and the fact it wasn't her birthday contridicted this matter.

"I'm not very good at jokes my dear." Peppermint Butler replied as he chucked the burning match onto the now howling marshmallow.

The old marshmallow screamed as the pain of the fire erupted her body, she could feel her skin slowly peeling off her body and crackling under the heat and just from the corner of her eye. As she sat there screaming in pain, through the flames she was sure she saw the startled Butler with his hands over what may of been his ears.

Before the flames started to burn the room down the now calm butler grabbed a bucket of water he had prepared and fought back the flames. Darkness filled the room and it was filled with thick black smoke, Peppermint Butler started to choke along with Mrs. Marshmallow who was left still in pain from the flames. The now black crispy lump had noticed the ropes which had previously bounded her wrists were very stupidly burnt to pieces. Quickly she rolled off the table, her right arm breaking off from the impact, which made the woman cry in pain. Her only chance of escape was now when Peppermint Butler was blind. Quickly she crawled around the room as close to the floor as she could get. Fortunely she could here her own heartbeat, which gave her a clean understanding if she still had her senses or not and if she actually had working organs. The room was cold before but from the previous fire she had found it unbearably hot in the room and was losing what she had left of energy fast. Was this the end?

Then suddenly a wooden object hit into the side of Mrs. Marshmallows crawling foot, a door? Slowly and painfully the now overjoyed lump of black mass turned round to feel at the wooden object, then she pulled herself to her feet. She felt a handle and pulled on the door, it swung open and she fell through it...

Peppermint Butler cleared the smoke out the door of the secret entrance they came through and looked over at the empty table, then at the snapped off arm. He picked it up and ripped off the flesh of the arm before slurping it down, he then placed the left over gooey meat on to a metal dish he had now placed on the table. Scanning the room he noticed that his cupboard door was slightly ajar. Fully opening it he was met but the dead corpse of what was Mrs. Marhsmallow, he chuckled to himself and picked the pieces of the marshmallow from inbetween the tools and books stacked carefully in the cupboard. Peeling the skin off and slurping it down his gullet and put the other pieces onto the metal dish from before. Next the Butler grabbed a book from the cupbard and began to chant the words from the pages. "Ie Ny Ici A Ny Beastica, Ye Colo Nye Feastica, E Ny Lar A Homissica" and the left over peices erupted into flames once more (but his flame was green) and the slowly disappeared.

Peppermint sat down and went to eat his food, he grew a fancy to the taste of Candy People flesh when he first had to think of ways to hide the remains without anybody finding them. Peppermint looked at Mrs. Marshmallows remains, he would of made fun of her attempt to escape until he noticed -she could of actually escaped- then what would Princess think? Peppermint and Bubblegum have been incredibly close since the day he met her family.

**This one isn't very good, I wrote it quickly seeing as I only had an hour but enjoy it! Why was Peppermint covering his ears? What is gonna be the Candy People's reaction to the missing marshmallow? Why are Peppermint and Bubblegum so close? Find out next time on the 13th of March! (early update today btw) Also I think this is abit shorter so I hope you don't mind.**

***philface*  
><strong>


	3. Sorry

**Hi guys, it's Holly. I'm sorry I haven't posted, but I'm going through a bad time at the moment and I've had no access to a computer that I could write a story on. I don't want people to worry for me seeing as I'm doing fine at the moment and have been for a while. When I am fit and able to work on my story I will be posting a new chapter everyday I can and that's a golden promise 3 Thanks for waiting xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I actually managed to get a hold of a laptop, but sadly I'm not well yet and this will be the only update in awhile. I do have paper and pencils though and have been drawing Mrs Marshmallow and a few other future characters as well as writing out future chapters.**

* * *

><p>The sweet pink princess skipped over to her loyal subject and her best friend. The two were inseperable, they had known each other since her birth and he'd always be close by when she needed him. Princess Bubblegum loved Peppermint Butler, like a sister loved her brother. She herself hadn't many friends from such a young age, many of them liking her for her royal status and others just wanting to copy off her homework. When the girls at school would take her books from her at breaktime and chuck things in her gooey pink hair, Bubblegum kne the minute she swept through the doors of the castle Peppermint would be sitting their, a worn book under one arm and steaming mug of cocoa in his hand. It was hard to hate him, Peppermint was popular, had a wife, friends, but Bubblegum only had Marceliene.<p>

* * *

><p>Peppermint slipped his arm through his favourite jacket, a blue one that smelled sweetly of cinnamon and he was caught always wearing it. The arms were soft on candy shell and allowed him to movequickly around the castle helping the princess with the chores. Being so small came to credit for him, it meant little struggle to get under and between small spaces. Thus why the kingdom was always clean and tidy, of course until some monster, evil creature, the Ice King or Finn and Jake decided to smash a giant hole in the castle somewhere. The Butler sighed and made his way towards the castle, following the path leading from his house to the gates. It was a spectacular day, the warm sun shining on the moat that runs from atop and around the castle, a small candy Squirrel happily munching on gumdrop, the banana guards talking to Mr Marshmallow... Peppermint Butler stopped for a second as he approached the guards, and slowed his pace so he could listen carefully to the conversation.<br>"I...I...I don't know, I woke up th...th..this morning and she was gone..." Mr Marshmallow shivered as he went to sitdown on a bench "No notes left behind, her shoes are gone, I'm just wondering if she finally left me."  
>"What do you mean by that?" one of the banana guards questioned takin a quick glance at the passing butler, before turning back to the shaken Marshmallow.<br>"We... we've been arguing lately, an' she's been all stressed, y' know? It was only a few days ago, but, well, we had an argument. My Mrs wanted to go out today, somewhere sunny. I told her we were shot on money, but y' know what the ol' wife can be like. One thing led to another an' she blamed me for our money problems, an' the couch is incredibly uncomfy y' know?"  
>"Is it possible she may of, left to go for a vacation alone then?"<br>"Maybe, should I wait a week before getting worried?"  
>"Best to..."<br>Peppermint Butler grinned to himself as he pushed the gate open and entered the castle, he was only to be greeted by an overexcited Bubblegum and a half asleep Cinnamon Bun. He'd been spending alot of time with the princess lately.  
>"Oh, Peppermint you'll never quess what I just discovered! Ha, too late, I discovered a way to destroy those Zenimacs that have been chewing up the castle's secret entrances. Apparently the pesky things don't react well to fire and..."<br>What was this, fire? "How'd you discover that my princess?"  
>"Oh! It was simply luck, the thing is last night I was taking a stroll around the castle and..."<p>

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum struggled to sleep, all she could hear were the voices of the Lich taunting her in the back of her head. 'Princessssssss...caaaan you hear meeee?', 'Princessssssss'. "SHUT UP!" The Princess screamed chucking her sheets on the ground and attacking them aggresively. After about 2 minutes of crying and stomping she stood up and looked round the room, she could feel a presence in the castle. It was a regular thing, it was only about once or twice a month, around the time Peppermint would have his days off. There was no point seeing the doctor about it, she knew it was due to his absence. The blankets and sheets around her feet began to move and wrap up around her ankles, she could feel them getting tighter. "Hilfe" the Princess squeaked before she was dragged through the castle halls, the carpet burning her arms and tummy as it stopped her right outside of the library. The Lich stood their grinning at her "Say hi to your friend for me...".<br>"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The Princess woke up in a sweat, her bubblegum hair sticking fast to her forehead and her bedding lying in various places around the room, who knows what she was doing in her sleep. Something about the dream disturbed her. It felt real, she could feel the air around her and there was familiar smells. Was it a message? Now confused she climbed out her bed and made her way towards the hallway and past the library, no Lich... She heard a noise... voices? Following the sound she soon heard it, a crackling sound, like the sound of the burning fire when she went camping. She approached what was supposed to be a cellar, but why was their smoke coming from under the door?

* * *

><p><strong>This took me hardly any time I'm sorry, nil effort was put in this.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum opened the door only to be met by a room engulfed in flames, soot filled her eyes and she lost all ability to breathe. Slamming the door with her shaking fingers, weakened by shock PB collapsed to the floor. She lay there coughing out blackened spit and heavily breathing. After 10 painful minutes of sitting there dazed and dizzy, the princess stood up and wobbled round the corner. She would walk 5 steps before giving in and resting against the wall, she eventually reached the fire extinguisher and very clumsily unhooked it from the wall. Once off she sat down and hugged it for a while to regain her strength before she managed to drag it back to the cellar. Bubblegum grabbed the warm metal handle of the door and pushed the door open-wide She expected to be the met by the same fate of painfully suffocation, but the room that was once engulfed in flames was now almost back to normal. Apart from the new black painted walls, flooring and furniture, the room looked normal. The princess noticed a small yellow ball of fur by the bookcase. Ah, the bookcase, one of the Princesses favorite types of secret entrances. Trapdoors of course being her favorite. Slowly and carefully she scooped up the ball, tears of ink dribbling down her face. They started to sting in the still affected air. After close inspections the Princess knew what this was... a Zenimac.

"So you see Peppermint Butler, I've tried many of things to destroy or shoo of these things. Even Finn's Viola playing entertained them more than distress them." Bubblegum said holding out a slightly limp Zenimac.

"Well done Princess, a grand discovery at that too!" Peppermint Butler applauded the Princess who stood their smiling. Oh that smile, the one thing that gives him a reason to live. When Princess smiles, it warms you up inside, your heart melts and you fall for her charm.

"Princess have you got my grapes?" Cinnamon Bun interrupted reaching his skinny arms out to grab the Princesses face. He was old and senile, a nuisance and always in the way. Peppermint Butler was not fond of him, especially when he was near the Princess.

"Cinnamon you don't have any grapes" the Princess explained shooing the spicy pastry off to her lab. "If you need me Peppermint I'll be in my lab dissecting this ball of fluffiness". The Butler waved goodbye and was left standing alone. He smiled to himself and laughed a bit, nobody suspected him. The Banana Guards were Clueless, Mr Marshmallow was clueless, Cinnamon Bun was stupid and the Princess...sweet Princess was innocent She didn't deserve to be lied to or cheated on. That girl was the one who brightened up his day after those many years he had burst into tears after the death of his wife and kids.

Those many years ago during the rise of the Lich. Peppermint was young and newly wed, he had the most gorgeous woman in Ooo and a newly born candyling. But then the Lich arrived, he used his dark magic and set alight to the Candy Kingdom, killing hundreds including his wife and child. The Queen suffered among these, the greatest loss to the kingdom. The King managed to capture the Lich, but soon after that he disappeared never to be seen again. The Princess left alone to rule the kingdom as a young child. She needed Peppermint, and Peppermint needed her. Their losses brought them together, closer than ever, best-friends, father and daughter. And then she came along and broke it all up...

Marceline her name was. She was much older than the Princess, the form of a 17 years old but 998 years old. She was a vampire who was sent for Peppermint Butler. After he had made his deal with death he eventually fell behind in his killings. The Candy People were his friends, he couldn't handle their screams and their pleas. He thought maybe missing 5 or 4 until he found someone he knew deserved to die. Then one day she arrived, she approached Peppermint Butler and beckoned him to follow her to the Nightsosphere. The butler fell to his knees and cried begging for his life. The pale vampire girl giggled and fell to the ground, she kicked her little feet in the air, the many straps on her boot flapping about. "You are strange little dude, look I hate my Dad and will do anything to peach him off. So you know what I'll let you live and stuff, but remember this...YOU owe me one." She left never to return. Or so he thought.

Two days later, still confused from the strange meeting of the vampire girl she appeared again wearing a large floppy hat with a large array of flowers decorating it, she had several beads of different colors hanging from her neck and large floppy clothes. Her clothes were so bright it was painful to the eyes. Peppermint Butler fell to his knees again and began to beg, Marceline just laughed and kicked him away with her sandal. "Little Dude, I'm just here to check up on you, like if you killed any peeps yet."

"Look I'm not interested in killing anyone, I don't wanna anymore. I had to sit and listen to my bestest friends scream as I burned them so I could live. I'm not gonna do it again."

"Okay."

"What you mean okay?"

"Well, I dunno. I don't like death either, but that's kind of hard to avoid seeing as well, I'm undead and all." The girl grabbed out an axe off her back, Peppermint Butler backed off in attempt to avoid any swings. The vampire giggled and held it like a guitar. She plucked a few strings and started to sing.

_"'You tried to confuse me, with your call. You tried to kill me, but I'm undead and all'..._Hmmm, needs some work. Hey Little Dude who's that chick?" Marceline pointed to a petite pink figure. Princess Bubblegum stood there dazed and shocked. Her small round face was bright red and she muttered little words in her soft voice.

"M..M...M...Marceline?"


End file.
